


In the Library - Sherlock Holmes and John Watson

by evisionarts



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evisionarts/pseuds/evisionarts
Summary: Sherlock goes crazy for sharp dressed man.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OTP221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP221B/gifts).



> My commission for OTP221B who won my "Fandom Trumps Hate" auction. She requested Sherlock and John from the Guy Ritchie films.


End file.
